My Love
by PowerColour
Summary: After Rachel suffers from a fatal accident, Finn and their five year old daughter must cope without her. "Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on".
1. Chapter 1

**I was feeling pretty bad, so I thought I'd write a sad story :)**

**I own Amber, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter one

"Daddy?" Finn looked down to the little brunette girl tugging on his arm, her deep brown eyes so innocent.

"Yes sweetheart? What's the matter?" he smiled at the girl as she yawned

"I can't sleep daddy..." Finn picked up the girl and placed her on his lap, causing her to giggle "Why can't you sleep?"

The little girl stopped laughing and looked down before speaking "I miss mommy, where is she daddy?" her innocent eyes were desperate for an answer

"Mommy isn't here anymore..."

**XXXXX**

"_Come on Amber, eat your dinner then you can watch T.V. okay?" Finn held out a spoon full of mashed potato for Amber to eat but she was much too interested in the T.V. than to pay any attention to her father. _

_"I'll count to three..." the little girl perked up her ears at her father's words but didn't move. _

_"One..." a small smile grew on the little girl's face._

_"Two..." the smile grew even more under the gaze of her father._

_"Three." Finn crept towards her holding his hands out and Amber was trying so hard not to burst into a laughing fit, but when his hands landed on her stomach and he began to tickle her, she couldn't contain herself anymore. The laughter filled the small New York apartment. _

_"Daddy! Please daddy, stop!" Finn laughed as Amber squirmed as he tickled her._

_"Are you going to finish your dinner now?" she furiously nodded her head and Finn laughed again._

_"Good girl". He stood up and saw Rachel standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. He walked up to her and pulled her in closer to him._

_"Hey there Mrs. Hudson" he gave her a crooked grin and Rachel smiled a sweet innocent smile._

_"Hello Mr. Hudson" Finn, being much taller than Rachel, leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss._

_"EWWW" Finn and Rachel both turned to their daughter and laughed lightly. _

_"I'm just going to go out for a walk, do you need anything?" Rachel asked her husband sweetly. _

_"No, I'm okay" Rachel smiled a nodded before giving him a sweet peck on the lips and mouthing the words 'I love you.' Finn watched as she walked over to Amber and picked her up. "I love you sweetie" _

_Rachel planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek and smiled her one thousand watt smile at her. _

_"I love you too mommy" Rachel gently put her down and walked towards the front door and walking out._

_It was quarter to eleven when he got the call. "Mr. Hudson, I'm nurse Hamilton calling from Lenox Hill Hospital. Your wife has just been admitted to the hospital with multiple fractures and a severe head trauma. "Finn called his step-brother to baby sit Amber while he was out and he rushed to the hospital. When he arrived he was told a bunch of things by a bunch of know-it-all doctors but all he wanted to do was see his wife. He was finally shown the room she was in and he couldn't help but cry at the sight of his wife all battered and bloody. "Oh Rachel..." he moved towards her bedside and took her blood stained hand in his. Finn awoke from his sleep to see his wife peacefully asleep next to him. He reached out his hand to hers but instantly pulled away. Her hands were stone cold. He gently tried to wake her but she didn't stir. He was become more and more worried so ran in to the hall and shouted out for help. A doctor ran in to check Rachel's pulse but Finn could tell from the expression on his face that it wasn't good news._

"_Is this Rachel Barbra Hudson? Your wife?" Finn looked down at the woman in front of him. His face was a stony grey, his eyes were red and puffy and his whole demeanour was broken. _

_"Yes." As soon as the words left his mouth the attendant started to pull the rest of the white sheet that cover her body, over her head but Finn growled at her. _

_"Leave her!" The attendant stepped away from Rachel's broken body. Finn took tired steps towards her and once he finally reached her, he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and whispered "Goodbye my love."_

**XXXXX**

"Daddy?" Finn was snapped out of his flashback by his daughter's voice.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Finn could see so much of Rachel in Amber. Her long flowing locks of soft brown hair, her deep brown eyes and her innocence.

"I'm fine Amber. Would you like to come to bed with me?" She just nodded and wrapped her small arms around her father's neck. He carried her up to his and Rachel's room and laid Amber down in her mother's side of the bed before getting himself.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." Finn wrapped an arm around his daughter. "I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story, I hoped you liked it and I may add to this soon.**

**Review/Favourite/Subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Chapter two took a while I know but I got writer's block and then forgot all about it so.. sorry :P I hope this makes up for it?

All claims on the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter two

"_Daddy! Daddy, look at me!" Amber shouted out to her father who was sitting down on a bench next to his wife. He turned his head to Rachel and smiled as she started clapping for her. Rachel noticed him staring. _

"_What?" she poked Finn in his side causing him to laugh a little._

"_Nothing, can't a man admire his beautiful wife?" Rachel smiled at his comment. _

"_Only if you give me a kiss" he smiled and lent down to place a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. _

_"Your wish is my command" he said looking into her eyes with nothing but love. _

"_Happy?" he asked. Rachel snuggled into his side as much as she could. "Very."_

Finn snapped awake, darkness consuming the room. He wiped his clammy face on his arm before looking over to his bedside table to check the time. 06:18 in the morning. He decided against attempting to go back to sleep and instead got up to start the day. Finn worked as a music teacher during the afternoon at the Local high school called The Preston School a few blocks from where he and Amber lived, so naturally, she attended the school. Amber was in her senior year at Preston and was doing very well for herself, getting straight A's and staying out of trouble. But it was her love for music and Broadway that made her just like her Mother. Amber has always had a love of singing and she sounded just like her mother, her soft voice filling the house and bringing back old memories of Rachel singing to him or around the apartment.

A few months after Rachel's death Finn and amber moved out of the apartment and into a proper house in the Manhattan suburbs. The house was very spacious and offered them both some privacy but they loved spending time with each other. Finn had made his way down to the back garden and he took a seat on an old bench facing a largish rock with a copper plaque with writing inscribed into it.

_**Rachel Barbra Hudson-Berry**_

_**1994-2019**_

_**A Loving Mother and Wife **_

_**Greatly Missed**_

Finn placed his hand on the memorial to his dead wife and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said as he visualised her soft smile and her beautiful voice chirping her reply.

Every morning for the past twelve years, Finn had come down to the garden and done this. It helped him in way, whether it was to think or to just have a few precious moments alone with the memory of his wife, who in his mind was still very much alive.

**XXXXX**

Amber was walking through the busy hallways, not really going anywhere because she had a free period, when she turned the corner and saw a large circle around two people and was going to turn around and walk the other way until she hurt what sounded like someone punching someone else. You could say that Amber's weakness was that she couldn't stand anyone else being hurt, especially if she could stop it. She pushed past people to get to the front and see what exactly was happening. Some guy beating up some other guy she'd never seen before but that didn't matter.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Amber put herself between them both.

"Hey, get out of the way; I ain't gunna hit a girl." Amber refused to move.

"Hey lady, get out of my way and get back to the kitchen!" Amber was outraged at the comment which was apparently hilarious to most of the guys standing around her.

"Only if you go back in the shed, with the rest of the tools." This received outbursts of red-in-the-face laughing from what she assumed to be his friends.

"Dude, let me get some ice for that burn!" one of the guys behind her called out.

The guy gave Amber the best death stare she'd ever seen before he stormed off. "Shut up! Get out of my way!"

Amber was quite pleased with herself and the reaction she'd received from her comment. No one could doubt she was her mother's daughter. She turned her attention to the boy lying on the floor, propped up by the lockers behind him. She bent down next to the boy to check if he was okay.

"Hey-" she started as she caught his big, soft brown eyes. Any hopes of her finishing the sentence had flown off somewhere down the hall.

"Hey, thanks for saving me I guess" he chuckled to himself. "They say there is a first time for everything, and that was defiantly a first." his soft, calm voice bring her back to her senses.

"You're welcome..." she'd never seen this boy around before she did know his name. Thankfully he caught on to her pause and filled in the gap of her extensive knowledge.

"I'm Thomas Daniels, but most people just call me Tom." he pushed himself of the ground and dusted himself off before putting his hand out towards her to shake.

Amber wasn't small by any means, though her father still claimed she was 'vertically challenged' just like her mother. She was 5'7 and probably had a little more growing to do before she reached her full height.

As she slipped her hand into Tom's to shake she took all of him in and guessed he was about 5'9. He had short-ish brown hair that he brushed up and out of the way of his forehead. He wore a simple grey jumper with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and dark blue jeans with some black converses.

"May I know the name of my saviour?" he gave her a quizzical look as she just stood there.

"Oh" she laughed at herself for being so stupid. "I'm Amber Hudson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amber" he said as he pulled his rucksack off the floor and over his left shoulder. "I don't suppose you could direct me to the study hall?" he asked with a grin.

"I can do one better. I'll take you there." She turned around and signalled for him to follow her. "Come on"

**XXXXX**

The Hudson family sat around their dining table eating take out Chinese, just like they always did every other Friday night, talking about their day's experience.

"What did you do today?" Finn asked before shoving a fork load of noodles into his mouth.

Amber rolled her eyes at the sight of her father eating and remembered once her mother calling him a' human trash can'. She chuckled to herself at the memory and then started talking about her day.

"Nothing much" she said as she remembered her encounter with Tom that day and smiled. Finn spotted her smile and knew she was lying.

"What's his name?" he laughed at her 'deer in headlights' facial expression. "Your mother was a terrible liar and so are you." she rolled her eyes again and tried to move on with the conversation, but Finn was having none of it.

"Come on, what's his name?" he smirked at her, pushing for the answer with his eyes.

"Okay, if I tell you his name will you drop it?" Finn nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"His name is Thomas Daniels. He's a really nice guy who just moved here from San Francisco about two weeks ago." the name perked Finn's interest.

"Thomas Daniels you say?" she nodded slowly wondering where her father was going with this. "I think I met him today in my music class. He's a really good drummer; I was very impressed with his skills."

"I'm glad you like him dad, but can we please talk about something else now?" This time it was Finn to role his eyes before conceding to her request.

The rest of the night passed with talk about the past and watching T.V. before going to bed.

**XXXXX**

December was drawing to a close and the New Year was just around the corner. It had been snowing lightly over the past week. School had finished for the term and Amber was now on her winter break. Thanksgiving and Christmas both past without any major incidents, thought Finn had thought it was funny to buy Amber an iPad then put a t-shirt that said 'Bazinga' inside it. He eventually gave her the iPad after he'd stopped laughing.

It was early in the morning on New Year's Eve and Amber was sound asleep after a long night with her family playing games and generally just messing around. She loved having her uncle and grandparents around. There was a soft knock on her door and she groaned at the sudden intrusion of her sleep. Amber hoped that if she just laid still and remained silent, the person on the other side of door would go away, to no avail.

"Yeah?" she finally said after wiping the sleep from her eyes. The bedroom door slowly opened and her grandmother Carole stepped in.

"Hey Amber, sorry I woke you" Amber instantly sat up and motioned for Carole to sit at the end of her bed.

"Hey Gran" she said with a smile before continuing. "It's fine, what can I do?"

Carole smiled sweetly at her grandchild. "You're so much like your mother you know that?" she said caressing Amber's hands.

"Thanks Gran" she felt as if she might cry. She really loved her Grandmother, she was the epitome of awesome and she always understood where her father didn't. She was the best female role model in her life and she aspired to be like her when she was older.

"So, It's New Year's Eve and I'm sure you have lots of parties to go toni-" Amber cut her off before she could finish.

"Actually Gran, I don't." Carole's eyes softened at her words and a sad smile on her face.

"A girl has always got to be prepared right?" her grandmother always seemed to know exactly what to say to her make her smile again. "So, get dressed. We're going shopping." Amber nodded at Carole's request and smiled sweetly at her.

"Give me ten minutes."

* * *

Well, what do we think? Worth the wait?

Please review this so I know what you'd like to see in the next chapter.

Review/Favorite/Subscribe - one of the three or all three if you're really nice :)

Next chapter soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- So I thought I'd throw this out there. I think its okay but could probably be better.

All claims on the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter three

Amber and Carole had spent the entire morning wandering in and out of shops, leaving with more bags than on entry. They had decided to pause for lunch and stepped into a small café opposite Central Park.

"I'll tell you, I haven't done that in a while. Not since your mother." her words gained Amber's interest.

As much as she wanted too, she couldn't remember that much about her mother. She could remember what she looked like, there were plenty of pictures of her around the house and there were the home videos too. Amber, being so young when her mother died, knew very little about her mother before she came to New York because her father rarely talked about it. She was so curious about her mother.

"Grandma, what was my mum like? I mean before she came to New York with dad?" She had to ask.

Carole visibly stiffened at the question and her face showed that she was looking for how to answer the question. "Your dad didn't tell you did he? I guess I understand why." Amber was completely confused at what it was Carole was talking about.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she sat up straight and moved closer to her grandmother.

"Your parents didn't come to New York together." further more confused, Amber continued to question her grandma.

"Why? What happened?" Carole sighed and took a sip of coffee before turning her full body to address her grand-daughter.

"Your parents met in high school and had a continuous on and off relationship right up until senior year when your dad first proposed to your mum. She said yes and they were already to get married. Rachel had been accepted into NYADA but your dad's application to the Actor's Studio was rejected. Your mum said she'd stay back a year and help Finn sort himself out but your dad couldn't allow her to stay stuck in Lima, Ohio when she could be on a stage in New York. He knew that if she had married him then, she'd never leave." Amber was urging for Carole to continue. "He did the most selfless act of love I've ever seen. On the day of the wedding, instead of driving to the chapel, your father drove Rachel to the train station and put her on a train bound for New York."

Amber was astonished by this new information about her parents, but she wanted more. "She got on the train, just like that?" Carole smirked at Amber and softly shook her head.

"Your dad had joined the army and went to Fort Benning, Georgia to honour his dead father's name. If you want to know more about that, you'll have to talk to your dad about that one." Amber nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"Anyway, your dad was in the army for about four months before he was medically discharged after accidentally shooting himself in the thigh." Both Amber and Carole shared a chuckle at Finn's expense. "After that, he got on a plane and went to New York to be with Rachel. She was so glad to see him at first but then he told her about how he'd shot himself with a rifle he'd named after her she was furious with him." Carole paused to thank the server for bring the coffee she'd ordered over to them.

"It took Rachel three months to fully forgive your dad for what he'd done and to be honest, he deserved it. While I applaud what he did, the timing was terrible. The fact that he dropped off the radar probably didn't help either." Both women took a sip of their coffees.

"Then what happened?" she asked Carole.

"Rachel graduated from NYADA with distinctions while Finn was amazing accepted into Pace University and studied Law of all things! He graduated with distinctions too and was a Lawyer until you were seven years old when he became a teacher."

"I know mum was on Broadway, dad told me, and I've seen some old videos but did you ever see her perform?" Amber took another sip of her coffee, waiting for the response of her grandmother.

"Yes, I did. Your mother had the most amazing voice I've ever heard. It was just like yours." Amber blushed at Carole's comment.

Just then, Amber's phone buzzed to life, indicating that she had a new text message. She apologised to her grandma before looking at her phone.

_**"Hey Amber, its Thomas. I was wondering if you might like to come to Times Square with me tonight to watch the ball drop?"**_Amber smiled a blindingly bright smile after reading the message. Carole watched Amber's face light up and knew something was up.

"What's his name?" Carole asked with a knowing smile. Amber looked up and grinned at her.

"Is it really that obvious?" Carole softly nodded and smiled sweetly at Amber.

"His name is Thomas. He's this really nice guy I met at school a few months ago. He asked me to go out with him to Time Square tonight." Carole gasped and gave her a looked that said 'you're going right?'

She really wanted to go, but she doubted her dad would let her go out with a boy she'd only known a few months so late at night.

"I don't know... I don't think my dad will let me." Carole sat up straight and laughed.

"Don't you worry about your father honey, I'll talk to him." Amber grinned widely before getting up and hugging her grandmother tightly.

"Thanks grandma, you're the best." Carole laughed a hearty laugh. "And don't you forget it."

**XXXXX**

A few hours later the two women arrived at the Hudson residence after a very long day of shopping.

"I'm glad I wasn't paying for that!" a voice came from behind them. Amber turned around to see her father and smiled before walking up him and embracing him. Finn was a little taken aback by the unexpected action, but returned the hug none the less.

"Either you want something or you've done something, so which one is it?" Amber stopped hugging her father and looked up to him.

"Can't a daughter just hug her father without wanting something?" Finn smirked before placing a soft hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Amber, I was a teenager too you know? All of the tricks you're playing, I used them on my mum and she saw right through me just like I see right through you." Amber sighed and nodded sadly

"So what is it kiddo?" Amber paused, considering how she should phrase her question.

"Tom asked me to go to Times Square with him tonight to watch the ball drop." Amber closed her eyes and expected a huge rant from her father as to why she couldn't go out with a boy she barely knew but she didn't.

"If you want to g out, you can. As long as your back by half one at latest, okay?" Amber practically tackled her dad to ground, repeatedly saying thank you. She looked over to her grandmother and grinned at her.

* * *

Could be better right?

Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll update it soon.

Please review this so I know what you'd like to see in the next chapter.

Review/Favorite/Subscribe - one of the three or all three if you're really nice :)


End file.
